Red Sonja
Queen Sonja is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Queen Sonja #3: 06 Jan 2010 Current Issue :Queen Sonja #4: 10 Feb 2010 Next Issue :Queen Sonja #5: Feb 2010 Status Monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Queen Sonja #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Queen Sonja #3 Past Storylines Collections *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword, vol. 1' - Collects Red Sonja #0-6. "She lived in a savage world in an uncivilized age --a world ruled by men and governed by the sword. They called her Red Sonja - for her flame-red hair, and for the smoldering fire of her pride which gave her sword-arm a strength that few men could match, and none had ever defeated. This is a must-have collection of never-before reprinted material." - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305118 *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword, vol. 2: Arrowsmith' - Collects Red Sonja #8-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305193 *'Red Sonja, vol. 3: Rise of Gath' - Collects Red Sonja #13-18. *'Red Sonja: Travels' - Collects the one-shots One More Day, Monster Isle, Vacant Shell and Red Sonja Goes East. - (forthcoming, September 2007) *'Red Sonja, vol. 4: Animals & More' - Collects Red Sonja #19-24. *'Red Sonja, vol. 5: World on Fire' - Collects Red Sonja #25-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305835 *'Red Sonja, vol. 6: Death' - Collects Red Sonja #31-34 - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305894 *'Red Sonja, vol. 7: Born Again' - Collects Red Sonja #35-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900102 *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects Red Sonja #0-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 160690101X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Michael Avon Oeming. Artist: Homs. Created by Roy Thomas & Barry Windsor-Smith. Publishing History First published in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Queen Sonja #5: Feb 2010 :Queen Sonja #6: Mar 2010 :Red Sonja, vol. 7: Born Again TPB: Mar 2010 News & Features * 17 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22089 All Hail Queen Sonja!] * 19 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120819-Gage-SonjaAnnual2.html Of Sonja, Dragons, and Marcos: Gage on Sonja Annual #2] * 11 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18027 Reed on Reinventing Red Sonja] * 08 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080708-ReedRedSonja.html Brian Reed's Red Sonja - Back to the Beginning] * 01 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12253 Red Sonja Begins New Series Event in January] * 17 Aug 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=991 Brian Reed Talks Red Sonja] * 11 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108357 Brian Wood Joins Dynamite's Red Sonja with Issue #25] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Red Sonja Category:Sword and Sorcery